Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face cleaning apparatus and in particular to a face washing machine structure.
Description of Prior Art
To clean the skin more effectively, an electric face washing device in the market uses the magnetic force induced by the interaction between an electromagnet and a magnet seat to drive a brush with supersonic vibration. Then the vibrating brush is applied on the face to stir the facial cleanser quickly to generate fine foam which can permeate into the skin surface to clean the skin more effectively.
However, the above-mentioned electric face washing device has the following disadvantages. Using the magnetic force induced by the interaction between the electromagnet and the magnet seat results in an excessive volume of the electric face washing device. Also, the magnetic force must overcome the strength of the iron piece of the magnet seat to drive the brush to oscillate during the driving process of the electromagnet. However, the excessive driving force will vibrate the whole device, which causes high energy consumption, undesired vibration, and loud noise. Further, the hand holding the device for a while may feel numb.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to improve and overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the improvement target of the inventor.